


it's all a dream (wake up, amy)

by fannishtendencies



Series: Metamy Fics By Me [1]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, Misgendering, Multi, My first fic posted here!, Not Beta Read, Sticks is mentioned, angst ending, angsty, anyways have a nice day folks, ba dum tiss, because amy sure cant, dream stuff, i guess, kinda short tbh, metal gets called in it throughout, more metamy! more metamy! cri, nice, oki im done i swear, sonknuxadow implied/mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24252859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishtendencies/pseuds/fannishtendencies
Summary: Amy wakes up and finds Metal Sonic beside her. Everyone in the village is gone, and he isn't talking.Remembering hurts.-Or: angst metamy with sad ending taking place in the boom!universe because i can and will. implied character death.Title is from that why don't we song i think.
Relationships: Amy Rose/Metal Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna/Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Metamy Fics By Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778257
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	it's all a dream (wake up, amy)

**Author's Note:**

> my first work... ahhh, i will remember this day for the rest of my life... maybe.
> 
> Anyways, uh, enjoy the fic!

=÷=

He - _it_ \- laid across from her on the springy bed, reading a book. She stared at it unabashedly, studying it.

_ What happened last night? _

Amy gulped, running her fingers through her quills nervously. Metal Sonic had yet to attack her, but what worried her more was how it had gotten into her house. She was still in her _pajamas_ , for Pete's sake! Yet here it was... just reading.

It unsettled her to no end, prodding her mind with questions she didn't have answers to.

Finally, she decided to carefully, _carefully_ get up. Her mattress announced it loudly, and Any winced, glancing at the robot. No reaction. She vaguely wondered if it could even talk, but shook out the thought and wandered into her kitchen.

There was a tea kettle on the stove. It's whistling hadn't started until Amy had walked into the room, and she swiftly took it off, sniffing it for poison like Sticks taught her to. _Blueberry. My favorite._

She peered back at her bedroom. _Did..._

_ No. That tin can doesn't know anything about me. He - er, it - is just playing mind games, or something. _

She just wasn't sure what that something was.

~°~°~°~°~

After drinking some tea (which would've earned her a sharp slap from Sticks) and reorganizing her house, per routine, Amy sat right outside her bedroom door. Metal was still there, still reading at it's impossibly slow pace. 

Amy wasn't against redemption, don't get me wrong. But she had participated in many a battle with many a baddie, and, well... only one had actually redeemed himself. One of Sonic's partners, Shadow.

Eggman constantly plotted around false redemption, and Metal... It tended to hang around, occasionally fighting with or without the mad scientist who created it. Either way, neither Metal nor Eggman seemed particularly interested in anything other than evil.

"I know you're watching me."

Amy's head lifted quickly. The voice was chill-inducing, but not... threatening, exactly. It had a sort of robotic twang to it that was familiar... ish. She decided to ask the obvious in response. "What are you doing in my house?" 

She hadn't meant to snap, but whatever. 

Metal - unless, by some coincidence, it wasn't Metal who was talking - gave a metallic chuckle. "Don't you remember?" 

Silence. 

"Of course you don't. And you shouldn't."

She could feel the heat rising to her face, hands curling into fists. She got up and stomped all the way over to him. "And what's that supposed to mean?!"

He - and for a moment, it actually seemed to be a _he_ \- met her eyes, piercing red pixels against her grass green pupils. "I will not tell you."

She huffed off. It sighed of relief.

~°~°~°~°~

Throughout the rest of the day, Amy tried oh so hard to ignore Metal. But it grew more difficult by the hour. 

"Tell me," she prompted, again and again, "what you meant. What should I remember?"

And again and again, its response was the same. "I will not tell you."

Frustrated, Amy thought of what else she could do. And that's when it struck her - shopping! Yes, shopping always relaxed her (until future her looked into her savings and found not a penny to spend, but whatever). And Metal didn't seem keen to go anywhere, and even if it did, Sonic would take care of it with lightning speed, per the norm.

Without a second glance back, Amy grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

Her stroll through town, however, was less than ordinary. The streets were populated only by those rolling dustwads they used in cowboy movies, which to Amy was weird because they lived in a jungle. Furthermore, the shops and Mehburger were completely cleared out as well, which were usually the most cramped places in the village.  _ Odd _ .

Maybe the village was closed or something and she didn't get the memo. Either way, Sonic and the rest of her friends were sure to be in their houses, right?

Nope.

Sonic and Tails? Gone. Sticks? Gone. Knuckles and Shadow (who lived together)? Gone. 

As a last resort, she even checked out Eggman's place. No maniacal mad scientists with bushy mustaches to be seen, and it freaked Amy out quite a bit.

With no one else she could think of, she headed back home furiously, sure, no - positive that Metal had something to do with her friend's disappearance.

~°~°~°~°~

"I didn't _off_ _your_ _friends_ , Amy."

"And why should I believe you, you stupid hunk of metal!?" shouted Amy, pulling out her hammer and swinging it over her head. "You better tell me where everyone is, or I'll crush you in ten seconds flat!"

Silence.

"Ten... five.... argh, zero! Prepare to be - "

Her hammer went right through the robot - " - crushed?! Agh!" - and so did Amy, it seemed. She splattered against the wall, and winced, only to find she didn't feel any pain. This only confused and infuriated her even more.

"Why-"  **_BANG_ ** ! "-isn't-"  **_BANG_ ** ! "-this-"  **_BANG_ ** ! "-HURTING!" 

Amy heard a small hiss, and turned. Metal faced her, pupils widened in an imitation of surprise. "Calm down, Amy. Please. You must understand - "

"Understand what?! Why is no one home?! Better question, why are you here, Met?!"

_ Met _ . 

She'd never made up a _nickname_ for the robot. So why -

Metal also acted with a range of surprise, hands frozen in a "calm" gesture. Ears lowered, which Amy remembered... remembered it being able to do. "You called me Met," it whispered.

"Yeah," she shot back roughly, but her vise grip on the hammer softened. "So?" she asked in a shade softer tone. 

It hesitated. "Amy... what I'm about to induce... I don't want you to know. But I'll let you. Because..."

Amy's eyes narrowed. "Just tell me."

" _Do you trust me?_ "

  
  


And with those words, came the ocean of memories, crashing into her like raging waves. 

_ Them, sitting in the middle of Mehburger, both slurping down a large-size smoothie. Amy telling jokes and Metal not quite getting them, but laughing anyway, really and truly laughing. Sonic and his dates, Knuckles and Shadow, sitting across and having a ball as well. _

_ Them, taking the Tornado out for a spin, just the two of them. Sunset was upon the little island, but flying over the ocean gave Amy the feeling of freedom, and Metal simply liked being there with her, piloting the airplane absentmindedly. They figured out that Tails had rigged it with a spycam, and Metal had to save the fox from a chokehold that they'd laugh about (halfheartedly in Tail's case) later. _

_ And last, but not least, them. Sitting on the beach. Talking about everything, then about nothing, and a bit about the between, too. Hand in hand, neither letting go for even a moment. Metal says something, and Amy questions it. They lean in for the perfect movie kiss, but it abruptly goes to black, sending Amy back to reality. _

When the wave of memories ended, Amy felt a robotic palm against hers, and tears rising in her eye. Because she also remembered something else.

"This is a dream, isn't it." She states it flatly, voice cracking. 

"Yes," comes the reply, and he - yes, she is sure of him now - squeezes her hand. "Amy - "

Painfully, another memory envelopes her. _Metal, lying in her arms, bent and broken in so many places. Eyes flickering out, and sparks fizzling all around them._

"Please don't leave me."

"You can't stay here. The world needs you, Amy Rose - and I don't anymore."

Ah, she thinks, trembling. The scene around her drains of light, and he lets go. So this is the feeling of heartbreak.

Three words ring through her mind as she wakes, joltingly, bed empty -

_ "I don't anymore." _

~°~°~°~°~

  
  
  
  



End file.
